Miles Morales: Spider-Man
Miles Morales: Spider-Man, alternately known as Marvel's Miles Morales: Spider-Man, is an American action-adventure superhero animated television series created by Greg Weisman, with Stan Lee as executive producer. The series is produced by Marvel Animation and Sony Pictures Television and airs on Netflix on TBD 20??. Premise After becoming the new Spider-Man, Miles Morales gain help from Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, or how to be a hero while dealing with his social life. Characters Main * Miles Morales/Spider-Man (voiced by Bryton Jones) - an young fourteen-year old who become the second Spider-Man. Recurring * Peter Parker (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - the original Spider-Man who retire after his final fight with the Green Goblin, which coast him his leg and help Miles of being a better hero. * Mary Jane Parker (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Peter's wife and a fashion designer. * Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl (voiced by Tara Sands) - Peter and Mary Jane's young fourteen-year old daughter who become her own spider-based hero and even becoming Miles' partner. * Grake Lee (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - * Officer Jefferson Davis (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Rio Morales (voiced by ) - * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (voiced by Adam Baldwin) - * Harry Osborn (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - * Ollie Osnick/Steel Spider (voiced by Greg Cipes) - * Phil Urich/Hero Goblin (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - * Max Modell (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - the head of Horizon Labs, Peter's boss, and Miles' mentor/father-figure. ** Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by ) - * * * * * * Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Peter's arch-enemy who survive his final fight with the original Spider-Man and now transform into a hulking goblin-like monster who only wanted to seek revenge on Peter. * Blackie Drago/Vulture '''(voiced by Nolan North) - * '''Richard Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by Keith David) - * Dr. Carolyn Trainor/Dr. Octopus (voiced by Maggie Q) - * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Francine Frye/Electro (voiced by Danica McKellar) - * Angelo Forturne/Venom (voiced by Steven Yeun) - Miles' former friend-turned-enemy who's gain the Venom symbiote. * Aaron Davis/Prowler '''(voiced by Khary Payton) - Miles' uncle who's a inter-national cat burglar. * '''Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern (voiced by Charlie Adler) - * Ana Kravinoff/Kraven the Huntress (voiced by Nika Futterman) - * Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - * Living Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - * Janice Lincoln/Beetle (voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Brian Hibbs/Kangaroo (voiced by Travis Willingham) - * Overdrive '''(voiced by Chris Cox) - * '''Daniel Kingsley/Hobgoblin (voiced by Steven Blum) - * Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - * Screwball (voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by Stephen Oyoung) - * Edward Whelan/Vermin (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Betty Forest/Bitty Frost (voiced by Hynden Walch) - * Angel Face (voiced by Tara Strong) - ** Crazy Eight (voiced by Josh Keaton) - ** Funny Face (voiced by Troy Baker) - * Carlton T. Hackmutter/Dragon King (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Crime Master '''(also voiced by Steven Blum) - * '''Brenda Toomes-Drago/Raptor (voiced by Catherine Taber) - * Mysterion (voiced by David Kaye) - the new incarnation of Mysterio who's often very mysterious. * 'Mayhem '(also voiced by Tara Sands) - a symbiosis clone of Spider-Girl. Episodes ''See List of Miles Morales: Spider-Man episodes '' Trivia *